The Furhers office steppen out
by blueonyx
Summary: This is written by Blueonyx and Sorikee as we wait for our new account to process. What happens when Mustangs office steps out? Singing,dancing,striptease and slaps in the face Warning Yaoi ed&roy, and yes we know we're going to get flamed for this


-DISCLAIMER: Other then the plot we don't own…..It's a long list.

FMA, Milkshake by Kelis, Don't stop the music; Rihana, Orson's No tomorrow. The time wrap and the dance, Richard O'brian. Baby got back. (People we can't remember who sang this please let us know as it bugging the crap out of us)

Summary: This is set roughly two years after movie the lads have managed to come back to their side of gate. There are a few changes, 1: Mustang is the Furher. 2:Hughes is back. 3: Winry and Scieszka are a couple.

Italics is the song lyric.

Arial narrow is us butting in, coz we had to!

Brackets and quotations are the characters thoughts.

Warning Yaoi we most likely said it in our summary. If not WHOOPS!!

So just to cover ourselves. YAOI YAOI YAOI, OMG THE YAOI

THE FURHERS OFFICE STEPS OUT!

Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, now the Furher sighed as he looked up from the mountains of paperwork and smiled as Ed walked into the office.

"Remind me why I ever came back I'm bored without having the homunculi to fight. Atleast in the other world I had a war." Sitting down on the couch he sighed and stretched. Roy appraised Eds figure, as he did so. His hair was in a ponytail and he had gotten taller, which made Roy slightly depressed. Ed was no longer just the right height. (Wink wink J) While Roy ogled him, Ed stood up and slid across the desk, assing the piles of papers on to the floor.

"What the, Ed I have to do those. Have you seen Hawkeye with that new gun of hers, it has yet to be tested and I don't want to be her new target."

He watched as Ed stretched across his desk and undid his pants. "No." He said in a sensually smokey voice. "You have to do me."

Gulp

Mustang winced as his boner hit the underside of the desk. If that was an invitation he wasn't about to pass it up. Standing he gently kissed Ed on the forehead. His fingers traced Eds lips and neck. Nibbling his ear and neck he could feel Eds breathing getting faster. Climbing over him Mustang kissed his lips letting his tongue slide in and out of Eds mouth. Eds hands- one cold metal one warm flesh- caressed his face and neck. Mustangs hand was roving over Eds stomach getting lower. Finding the opening off his pants he dove down and cupped Ed. Ed jerked and moaned breathlessly.

Just as things were heating up nicely, Mustang looked up to see Havoc standing in the doorway.

"Oh…. sorry boss ..I didn't know you had er um…………. ……..a Teen in here." he inhaled his cig and let the smoke billow out, hoping it would burn out his eyes.

Ed sat up indignantly. "Hey!!! Fuck you I'm Twenty now." He yelled as he grinded more into Mustang. He smiled evilly as the Furhers eyes widened. Leaning close he whispered into Eds ear.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ed just smiled innocently at him. "What? I told you I was bored."

"Oh god at least wait till I'm out of the room first." Havoc cried, covering his eyes.

Ed drew Mustang closer, "Leave quickly then or join us!" He cooed. Havoc went a strange shade. Turning hastily hands still covering eyes, he hurried to leave but succeeded in walking in to the door frame. Falling backwards he looked up at the couple.

"Oh my God its worse from this angle!!!!" Crying he blindly crawled desperately out into the other office. As he slammed the door behind him, Ed erupted into hysterical laughter.

His erection gone, Mustang crawled off Ed.

"That just totally ruined the mood for me. I'd best go see what he wanted in the first place."

An argument ensued while Ed still on the table unfulfilled, the occupants of the other office heard the beautiful young man as he screamed. "Get back in here and do ME!!!!!!"

As Mustang entered the room, he spotted Al sitting next to Furey. Everyone stared from Mustang to Al and back again, tension lay heavy in the room.

"You two at it again. Sheesh after last night I'd think you'd be spent." Talking to Furey he said.

"Seriously at 4 o'clock this morning I thought there was an earthquake in the next room. I'm moving my bed from that wall tonight." Al said as he shrugged and shook his head.

"You stayed over again Sir? That's inappropriate." Hawkeye muttered from where she stood. Mustang glared at her but she remained unfazed.

"Havoc, where is he?" Hawkeye moved and pointed at the corner where Havoc sat clutching his knees, rocking and chanting. "I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight I'm a good boy I'm a good boy I'm straight."

Armstrong suddenly appeared out of nowhere, ripping off his shirt.

"Of course you are my boy, see these rippling muscles they never lie!" Armstrong said as he flexed and posed, his pink sparkles multiplying by the second. As he went to put an arm around Havoc to comfort him, Havoc let out a girly shriek stood and pegged it for the door.

Mustang sighed and yelled at him to attention. Havocs military training kicked in and he turned and saluted Mustang.

"Fuck, stupid military protocol."

"That'll do Havoc. What did you want to say to me?" His panic attack forgotten Havoc blinked blankly.

"Since it's Eds birthday and to celebrate his return and birthday, we were thinking of going out tonight. That is of course if you haven't made other plans."

Mustang froze as he realized why Ed had paid him a visited, he wanted a birthday fuck. ("Shit I'm dead. Okay Roy act like you knew it was his birthday all along") Nodding thoughtfully he said.

"Yes. Well I did have something planned ,but we can do that. Yeah yeah I like your idea better, his friends and um.."

"You forgot didn't you." Al accused him.

"Please don't tell him!!" Mustang pleaded on his hands and knees. (Hee hee I always wanted to write him like that)

"Alright alright get up you're the Furher damn it."

Mustang stood and straightened out his uniform.

"Right I'm going to go tell Ed bout tonight."

Leaving everyone he went back into his office. Ed was miserably gathering up the papers from the floor. He looked up hopefully as Mustang walked towards him. Cupping his chin he smiled smugly at Ed.

"Birthday boys shouldn't pout. You'll give yourselves wrinkles."

Eds eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at him- (Yes mustang is still taller then him)

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Roy."

Mustang raised an eyebrow and said. "What can't I be nice to the birthday boy?"

Ed couldn't help the emphasis on the word **"boy**" and it wasn't going down well. Standing up he put the paperwork on the desk, turned and gazed into his lovers obsidian eyes.

"You forgot didn't you!?"

"Ed I'm shocked, I spent all week planning this and you say I forgot, I'm hurt." Mustang put his hand over his heart or where it should be and pouted at him.

("He forgot alright.")

Later that day.

Ed plaited his hair, after coming out of the shower……(Lets just enjoy that for a mo)

Drying the rest of his body he wriggled his way into a pair of tight…black…jeans. Donning the t-shirt his brother got him for his birthday, he looked at himself in the mirror. The shirt was red and said, If found please return to pub. Al thought it funny aww bless. Admiring himself in the mirror he was pleased with his appearance, the shirt was a little too tight but Roy liked it like that.

Al

Buttoning up his white short-sleeved shirt leaving the top two undone, he fixed his short hair, tied his shoes and chose a belt to keep up his blue jeans. Spraying a little too much aftershave on himself -(you know the way seventeen year olds do)- he thought excitedly about tonight. It was going to be his first night out on the town. He had only had two very bad experiences with alcohol before, that don't bear mentioning and he looked forward to going out with the others.

Roy

Sliding his fingers through his hair, Roy sighed as he looked down at the small square box. It was plain white with a single red ribbon. He briefly hoped Ed would like it, but shook his head. Emotions were something that Mustang still hadn't gotten a hang off. Sighing again he stuffed it in his pocket, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Al answered the door bell. Mustang and Havoc were there.

"Hey Al the bday boy ready?"

"I'm not sure he must've plaited his hair like five times. I've always wondered, who's the bitch and who's the butch in your relationship?"

Havoc snickered behind him. Mustang patted Al on the head.

"Al, shut up."

"Well now it's nice to see ye getting along for a change." A voice came from the stairs. Mustang nodded his approval as Ed walked forward, suddenly wishing he had taken advantage of the desk situation earlier.

"Nice Ed."

Ed blushed and eyed the older man. Mustang was wearing a light blue shirt, tight faded blue jeans with a long black coat and he had gelled back his hair making him look younger. Ed could smell the cologne he bought Mustang for Christmas, he loved waking up smelling it on his pillow.

"Right everyone ready?"

"Just leave me grab my jacket." Ed said as he ran back inside. Al walked out to the car to wait. Havoc handed Ed a bottle of cheap wine wished him a happy birthday and walked to the car leaving the two _lovers_ alone.

Mustang grinned and moved closer to Ed.

"You look really nice Ed."

"You know sometimes it's hard for me to tell whether your being serious or sarcastic." Ed said as he turned to close the door.

"Oh really?" Mustang's breath was hot against him as he embraced Ed and kissed his neck. Turning him around Mustang kissed him fiercely.

"Can you tell now?"

"Yes. I think I can figure it out." He answered with a little smile as he walked passed Roy to the car letting his hips sway knowing full well that he was watching his ass. Roy drove them to the pub that they had planned to meet the others at.

Parking Roy locked his car and followed the others inside. Furey, Fallman, Breda and Hawkeye were already there, tucking in to their drinks. The three men were dressed in jeans, with Furey wearing an old faded leather jacket. Hawkeye was wearing a lovely pink spaghetti strap dress that showed her figure off wonderfully- (Pink suits her people live with it!!!)

And had let her hair down, slightly curling it. The others went to join them.

"Wow Riza you look beautiful." Havoc smiled as he made to sit next to her. "Thank you 2nd lieutenant." Havoc lit another cigarette and sighed.

"Come now Hawk we're not in uniform, is there a need to be so formal?"

Fallman came over and dragged Havoc away. "She's in a bad mood, she's been panted over ever since we got here."

"I would think a woman would be happy to be the subject of so many men."

While they were talking Hawkeye glared at them and brandished her gun.

"Holy…..!"

"Where was she keeping that!" Fallman cried as he ducked under a table.

"I don't know but its going to keep me up all night." ("In more ways then one.")

"Hawkeye at ease." Mustang commanded her sternly.

"Yes sir." She said as she turned back to the bartender.

"Um shouldn't you have ordered her to hand you her gun?" Al asked from where he had hid behind Ed.

"Do I look like I want to die?" Mustang said as he handed Ed a drink.

"Thanks Mustang."

"What your paying for it." Mustang said and watched Ed sputter indignantly. As everyone else arrived the drinking got underway. Ed watched as Furey and Al knocked back two shots. Furey coughed and rubbed tears from his eyes, Al however went red and a small smile creased his face.

Al picked up his other drink of scotch and lemonade. He knows how to use mixers now thank god. He walked over to his brother and slumped drunkenly beside him.

"Having fun bro?" He slurred.

"Christ Al, its only started Winry and Scieszka ain't even here yet." As if by magic the two appeared in the doorway, arms wrapped around one another, they slinked their way over to the table. Winry always looked pretty, but tonight Scieszka had put in and extra effort. Her hair was tied up, and she had put on a short black skirt and an emerald green boob tube and her glasses had been banished, leaving her face looking elegant.

"Hey boys, waiting for us?" Winry giggled as she sat down and made Scieszka sit on her lap.

"Yeah." Al said. "Ypu've got some drinking to catch up on dere." Winry smiled and turned towards Ed.

"Hey Birthday boy! Feel like a lap dance?" She asked as she gestured towards her girlfriend. Who blushed and slapped her lightly on the arm. "Behave." She laughed.

"What? You look hot! Ed doesn't she look hot?"

Ed shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Um boyfriend right next to me!"

"Sure its only a little compliment, I'm sure the almighty Furher won't mind that. Right Mustang?" Winry smiled slyly at him. Mustang smirked and shook his head. Ed was looking around the table and asked.

"Where's Al?"

Everyone including Havoc and Hawkeye, who had been **deep** in a relaxed conversation pointed towards the bar. Ed watched as Al awkwardly weaved his way back to the table trying not to spill the several shots he carried. "Brother you've got to try these, their the bomb!! I think there call pvrple haze." Ed shook his head in dismay as his brother placed a shot in front of him. "Right everyone cheers to the birthday boy!"

The table erupted in cheers causing other patrons to look at them. The music was pumping and Ed listened to it as he bobbed his head.

_Please don't stop the music music music. Your hands around my waist just let the music play……_

Turning to Mustang he grabbed his arm.

"You have to dance with me!" Roy rolled his eyes but gave in and let Ed drag him to the dance floor. Al in the mean time was at the bar attempting to chat too a young pretty woman.

"Was your father a thief coz he stole the stars and put them in your eyes." The woman glared at him angrily turned her nose in the air and walked away. Fallman shouted from were he sat. "Striiikee One!!!"

Ed and Mustang were dancing close together. Ed was moving his hips in time with the music backing into Roy. Winry and Scieszka had also joined them on the floor, doing a very raunchy move.

Hawkeye had taken pity on Al and had saved him from himself, and dragged him to the floor. Al a little uncomfortable at first soon loosened up when he noticed two bouncing jugs at eye level. Havoc a little lonely took to the floor and danced with Scieszka and Winry.

Mustang laughed inside at the sight Havoc looked like a pimp with the two ladies. When they had, had enough they returned to the table to find Hughes, bouncing Eliza on his knee. (We bought him back people, so meh!)

Hughes immediately pounced on Ed, pushing Eliza in his face.

"Kiss the birthday boy Eliza!!" Hughes cooed. Eliza kissed Eds cheek and said in the cutest little voice.

"Happy birthday Edward!" She giggled. Ed blushed and wished her a happy birthday too.

"Daddy why does Uncle Roy have his hand on Edwards buttom? Was he a bad boy and need to be spanked?"

Hughes glared at Roy as he laughed and said. "You know Eliza you're right, he's been very very bad." Roy then grabbed Ed and draped him across his lap and proceeded to spank him.

"Roy your dead your so dead! Let me up I'm going to kill you." Ed screamed in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands. The table was dying with laughter at Eds expense. Hughes sighed and said.

"Right before you degenerates permanently scar my precious Eliza I'm going to take her home and I'll meet ye at Powers they have Karaoke tonight." With that he left. Al jumped on to Ed and said.

"Oh my God we have to do that, look Furey's in the mood." He pointed to Furey who was clicking his fingers to the music with a slightly glazed look on his face. "Sorry what did someone want um…Who….Um….ah…Wha?"

Ed rolled his eyes and laughed.

"If you can separate Havoc and Hawkeye we'll go." Breda who had stayed quite most of the night, suddenly jumped up brandishing a camera.

"What I need to get pictures of this!!!" Breda crept closer and started taking pictures. Ed laughed and turned to a shocked Roy. "When the hell did this take place. I'm not sure who's smoking over there. I'm the Furher shouldn't I have been informed of this?"

Hawkeye was temporarily distracted from mauling Havoc's face, but only long enough to first give Beda the finger and second to aim or try to aim her gun at him. By accident she fired it at the ceiling which caused a light to fall. Mustang sighed and went to pay the barkeep for the damages. Dragging everyone outside they made their way to Powers. Havoc slid up to Breda and Fallman a satisfied little smile plastered on his face.

"Found out where she was keeping it."

Al and Furey started singing. _"Its astounding ,time is flitting. Madness, takes its toll. But listen closely, not for very much longer. I've got to take control. _

_I remember doing the time warp!!………………………. Lets do the time wrap again!!!!!!" _The others joined in at the chorus as they weaved down the street doing the dance. _"It's just a jump to the left and step to the right. Put your hands on your hips. And put your knees in tight. And it's the PELVIC THRUST, that drives you insane. Lets do the time wrap again!!!!!"_

Entering the pub Al and Furey laughed in disbelief.

"Can't believe the Furhers entire office just sang and danced the time wrap down a public street!"

Hughes appeared before them, evidently he had gotten here first.

"What I missed Roy dance, damn. Eliza would love to hear that." Mustangs eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Do and die Hughes."

"Been there done that." He sang.

Al had disappeared again, chatting up another hapless victim. This time getting a resounding slap in the face. Breda joined in as Fallman shouted. "Strike two!!!" When everyone had settled after a few more drinks the Karaoke began.

First to the stage was Kain Furey. He weaved slightly using the microphone stand as a prop. "Ahem..This is a song dedicated to all the ladies present."

AWWWWWW

"Hit it!"

_I like big butts an I canna lie. You other brothers can't deny. When a gurl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thang in your face you, you get…. _A handbag hit Fureys head as an infuriated woman screamed.

"Get off the stage you half baked hussy!!!" Winry screamed. Breda appeared on stage and swept the broken Furey away.

People clapped and Roy went up to the bar to get himself a scotch on the rocks and picking Ed up a Jack Daniels and coke. Al was striking out, again on yet another woman. Curious Ed went up to his brother.

"What have you been saying to these women?!"

Al tried to focus wearily on his brothers face.

"What I was just using the pick up lines that whats his name told me, Fallman that it!" Ed sighed and turned to look for the grey-haired man, who was holding his sides from the laughter.

Ed walked up and went. "Ah now. He's only small. What did you tell him to say?"

Fallman dried his eyes and said. "Come on it's funny you should of listened to them. See the blond over there? He said."

Fallman then tried to do his best Al impersonation.

"I'm a magical being. TAKE OFF YOUR BRA!!!."

Ed paused and wondered who was worse. Fallman for telling his brother those crappy lines or his brother for using them? Roy came up behind Ed.

"I feel like singing an your coming too." He said as he dragged him to the stage.

"Oh my God Scieszka's right, you were abducted and altered by aliens."

"Shut up, I am this drunk! Now come on."

"Don't I get a choice." Ed whined.

"Nope."

On the stage Ed shifted uncomfortably as Mustang grabbed the mic and drew him close. The music start and Mustang took a deep breath.

**ORSON LYRICS**

**"No Tomorrow"**

Let's go to a rave,  
And behave like we're trippin'  
Simply 'cause we're so in love.

Funny hats, shiny pants-  
All we need for some romance,  
Go get dolled-up  
And I'll pick you up.

There's no line for you and me  
'Cause tonight we're V.I.P.  
(I know somebody at the door).

I see that twinkle in your eye,  
You shake that ass and I just die.

Ed shook his ass and Mustang landed on his knees. Ed was starting to get into it and started singing along too.

Let's check our coats and move out to the floor.

When I'm dancing with you  
Tomorrow doesn't matter.  
Turn that music up  
'Till the windows start to shatter  
'Cause you're the only one who can get me on my feet.  
And I can't even dance.

Just look at me, Silly Me,  
I'm as happy as can be-  
I got a boy who thinks I rock.  
And tomorrow there's no work,  
So lets go drink some more Red Bull,  
And not get home 'till about 6:00.

When I'm dancing with you  
Tomorrow doesn't matter.  
Turn that music up  
'Till the windows start to shatter  
'Cause you're the only one who can get me on my feet.  
And I can't even dance.

Everybody here is staring  
At the outfit that you're wearing-  
(I) Love it when they check you out.  
Cover's only twenty bucks,  
And even if the DJ sucks  
It's time to turn this mutha out!

When we're together _[x2_  
There's no tomorrow _[x2_  
No Tomorrow.  
When we're together  
There's no one in the world  
but you and me.  
Just you and me.  
You and me

Mustang bowed and Ed staged dived into the crowd, who was caught by Armstrong how just seemed to appear out of nowhere and what was even odder, he still had his clothes on…..Weird. Mustang joined Ed off stage as Armstrong disappeared. Abruptly the room went dark except for a lone spot light on the stage. Ed heard Al squeak.

"I'm afraid of the dark." Another voice piped up near him.

"Me too."

"You can hold my hand if you want."

AHEM

Armstrong appeared on stage ripping off his shirt he grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath which made his chest swell even more.

"Oh no." Breda moaned.

"He's not really is he?" Havoc asked as he sat beside him.

"Hey ye two came up for air." Fallman gasped pointing at his friend.

"Hey Hey, shut up!" Hawkeye giggled as she clung to Havoc.

"How much has she had?" Winry asked from behind Hughes.

"Only like three, she's a pure lightweight." Havoc answered. Hawkeye giggled and poked him in the side.

"I heard that 2nd Lieutenant! Now shut up and come 'ere."

Armstrong started to sing as he flexed his muscles in different poses with each line.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and their like its better then yours! Damn right its better then yours, I could teach you but I'd have to charge._

Everyone looked on slack jawed until Hughes said. "Oh the shame. Here have I shown you Eliza's new photo collection?" Hughes sighed and turned to the bar tender with the photo's. The song ended, thank god and the lights came back on. Ed looked around for Al, but he was no where in sight. He asked Scieszka had she seen him and she pointed over towards a corner where his brother was being straddled by an innocent looking cigarette seller as they kissed awkwardly. Ed puffed up his chest proudly as he thought ("Aww about time.")

Just then one of his favorite songs came on and an idea came into his head. Smiling coyly he walked passed Mustang brushing against him, ensuring he had his full attention. Ed grabbed hold of a support beam and proceeded in doing a **Very **sexy pole dance, sliding out of his shirt and whipping it at Mustang, who caught it with a dopey smile on his face.

"Wow!" Breda whistled.

"Yeah." Winry nodded in agreement.

"I didn't even know he could bend like that." Mustang gaped.

"Suuurre you didn't boss." Havoc snickered.

"I can have you vanish you know." Mustang threatened.

When Ed had finished and regained some dignity. They started to gather themselves together to head home. The cigarette girl came over, half supporting Al. Who had a stupid smile across his face. Taking his brother from her she handed him her number and kissed Al goodbye saying to call her, when he felt better. Finally when Mustang had helped him carry Al to the car they buckled up and headed home. Helping Ed with Al up the stairs he watched from the doorway as Ed tenderly tucked his younger brother in.

Leaving the room, the two went towards Eds room. The build up to this moment was dampened slightly as Mustang stopped at the door to Ed's.

"Mustang what's wrong? Don't tell me your nervous or something." Ed said as a joke.

"No it's just that I never gave you your present." Rummaging in his pocket Mustang tossed the small parcel to Ed. Catching it he looked at Mustang.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" Mustang asked gruffly, Ed saw that he was really uncomfortable. Opening it he saw a key nestled at the bottom.

"It's the spare key to my place, its so you can come over whenever you want and maybe…" Roy ruffled his hair unsure of what to say. He gaped in surprise as Ed hugged him fiercely.

Looking up he smiled, "come to bed Roy."

Leading Mustang into his room he undid Mustangs shirt revealing his toned body. Mustang recovering from his surprise took control, drawing Ed close he laid him down on his bed and climbed on top. Caressing his face, Mustangs finger traced the lines of Eds mouth. Eds eyes slowly closed as Mustang started nibbling his neck. He slowly made his way up to Eds mouth kissing and softly biting as he went. Eds hands stroked Mustangs chest and back. Roy grunted as a cold hand found his nipple, Ed giggled still very drunk. Roy pushed Eds t-shirt up and over his head and bent to kiss and lick the younger mans chest and stomach. As he did so he struggled to get Eds jeans off, Ed was doing the same with Roy's and soon both were completely naked. Ed sat up and kissed Roy's neck and he stroked his hair. Moving lower Ed caressed and kissed Roy's body. Using his automail arm Ed made Goosebumps spring out on Roy's body, which he then licked away with pleasure.

This method of hot and cold had Mustang ready to explode. Ed licked the top of his cock before taking it in his mouth, moving his head he moved it in and out. Roy couldn't help but gasp, stroking Eds back he could feel the young mans moist, warm mouth working him to an orgasm. Suddenly he broke the contact and pinned Eds arms above his head. Eds eyes were wide with surprise.

"What?" He gasped breathlessly.

Mustang kissed him in answer his tongue exploring his lovers mouth, tasting alcohol as he did so.

"The Birthday boy can't be expected to do all the work." He teased as held him down with one hand, the other stroked his inner thigh and gently cupped him. Ed moaned and writhed beneath him. Nibbling his neck Mustang continued to caress Eds balls and penis. Eds breathing was getting faster as his pleasure grew. Licking a finger Mustang gently fingered Ed to prepare him. Ed cried out in pleasure and gasped as Mustang placed a second finger in him. Arching his back with ecstasy, he felt Mustang thrusting the fingers in and out.

When Mustang thought he was ready, he gently guided his penis into Ed. Ed gasped briefly in pain as he felt himself being completely filled. Mustang bent down to kiss him and started moving. Soon Eds pain was forgotten as his body trembled with pleasure. He arched his back and cried out as he came, soon after him, Mustang came too. Both lay together for a time breathing heavily. Mustang moved to lay beside him, Ed smiled and mounted Mustang and whispered.

"Ready to go again?" Before he could reply banging came from the other room.

BANG BANG BANG "COME ON GUYS GIVE IT A REST!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The end.

Please R&R. we know we'll probably get flamed for this. But we laughed our asses off writing this and if one person likes it. Well then our work here is done. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review we only got one on our last one. By the way Kudos to Golden Sun Dragoon for the review for Rain!!!


End file.
